


Oltre l’infinito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerre spaziali [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sui personaggi di Star Wars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poe/Rey.  
Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: 71. Non saper fare l’occhiolino.

Cap.1 La mia stella luminosa

Poe ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Le luci della navicella creavano una serie di giochi di ombre sul suo corpo, e riflessi contradditori sulla sua giacca arancione.

“Cosa stai cercando di fare?” domandò.

Rey sbuffò e continuò a chiudere ritmicamente un occhio.

“Non si vede?” chiese.

Poe le camminò intorno, grattandosi la testa, e rispose: “No, non si vede. Hai qualcosa nell’occhio?”.

Rey posò le mani sui fianchi, scuotendo la testa.

“No, è un occhiolino…” brontolò.

Poe rise più forte.

“Lasciamelo dire, non sai fare l’occhiolino…”. Le accarezzò la guancia, vedendola arrossire. “Se vuoi posso darti ripetizioni” propose.

Rey gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e ridacchiò.

“Tu non apprezzi le mie doti” borbottò.

Poe le posò le mani sui fianchi, la sollevò e la fece girare sul posto.

“Oh, ma io apprezzo ogni tua dote” ribatté.

< Siamo stati entrambi soli molto a lungo. Lei non sa neanche chi siano i suoi genitori, io per loro valevo meno della resistenza. Sono praticamente cresciuto con mio nonno > pensò. “… Anche i tuoi occhi. Sono stupendi anche quando fai l’occhiolino storto” si dichiarò.

“Allora fammi vedere il tuo di occhiolino” soffiò Rey. Gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell’orecchio.


	2. Inversione di ruoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.  
Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: Ben/Rey. "Ora tocca a noi insegnare alke generazioni future."

Inversione di ruoli

“Non importa di chi siamo figli, non importa qual è il sangue che scorre nelle nostre vene. La forza ci unisce, possiamo cambiare questo mondo. Unisciti a me, distruggiamo tutto quello che c’era prima…” disse Ben, allungando la mano verso Rey.

“La forza ci deride. Prima ero io la jedi e tu rappresentavi il Primo Ordine. Ora il lato oscuro si è impossessato di me e ha liberato te, Ben” rispose Rey, indietreggiando.

“Perché ho capito che possiamo distruggere l’ordine precostituito senza bisogno di spargimenti di sangue. Vieni con me. L’universo ci attende” la pregò Solo.

Rey indietreggiò, dicendo: “Le nostre colpe non ci abbandoneranno mai. Tu avrai sempre ucciso tuo padre e Luke. Io avrò per sempre ucciso tua madre e molti innocenti”.

Gli occhi di Ben divennero liquidi.

“No, non è vero. Ora tocca a noi insegnare alle generazioni future perché non commettano lo stesso sbaglio. Vieni con me! Insieme cancelleremo il retaggio degli Skywalker. Mio nonno ci guiderà, lui si è redento alla fine, possiamo farlo anche noi, entrambi. Insieme!” la implorò Solo.


	3. Cena di San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Star Wars - Ben e Rey - "Ti troverò e ti riporterò indietro, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio."  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymWI4magKio; Aviators - Requiem for the King (Dark Souls II Song | Dark Acoustic).

Cena di San Valentino

Rey passò di fianco ad un mobiletto su cui era posata la maschera sciolta di Vader.

“Snoke è morto. Come mai la forza continua a farci questo?” domandò. Notò che Kylo Ren era seduto ad un tavolinetto, apparecchiato per due ed arrossì.

\- Che avesse visite? – si domandò.

“Intendo, come mai continua a farci vedere il mondo dell’altro?”.

“Siamo uniti, Rey” sussurrò Kylo, accendendo una candela olografica.

Rey sussurrò con un filo di voce: “Ben…”.

Kylo fece una smorfia.

“Speravo che succedesse. Perciò ho preparato tutto” disse, indicando intorno a sé.

Rey si sedette ad un tavolinetto, poteva toccare la sedia ed una rosa che decorava il tavolo.

Notò che poteva spingersi a toccare la mano di Kylo, ma non il suo viso.

Lui si fece avanti, per aumentare il raggio di contatto.

“Prendi la mia mano” la pregò Kylo.

Rey negò con il capo e volse lo sguardo.

< Tutto questo era per me! Non aspettava un’altra > pensò e trattenne un sorriso.

“Ben, tua madre ha bisogno di te, che torni da lei” sussurrò, serrando le gambe.

Kylo si rabbuiò e si passò la mano sul viso, segnato dalla cicatrice. “Non voglio andarci”. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e lunghi.

Rey ingoiò un sospiro.

< Dovrei essere là fuori ad allenarmi come jedi. Cioè, sono già nella foresta, mi basterebbe voltarmi per vederla rigogliosa ed umida alle spalle. Però, quello che intendo dire, è che non dovrei distrarmi.

Dovrei seguire BB8 e allontanarmi da queste strane manifestazioni della forza > si disse.

"Ti troverò e ti riporterò indietro, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio" giurò.

“Accetterai la mia cena?” domandò Kylo.

Rey rispose: “Vada”.


	4. Nel Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Star wars, Reylo: Guardarl* negli occhi era come guardare se stess* e il proprio opposto allo stesso tempo.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - My Demons (Deeper Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obhSsAYXa3M.

Nel Falcon

Rey strinse più forte i comandi della navicella. Si voltò e impallidì.

“Di nuovo” esalò.

< Perché la _forza_ continua a unirci?” si chiese.

“Non ho bisogno di vedere dove sei per sapere che posto è questo. Ho giocato con quei comandi per così tante ore da bambino. Credevo che questo rottame fosse finito in una discarica” sussurrò Kylo. La sua immagine era apparsa nel sedile accanto a lei.

“Mi piace aggiustare le cose rotte… Ben” mormorò Rey.

< Guardarla negli occhi è come guardare me stesso e il mio opposto allo stesso tempo > rifletté Ren.

Sussurrò: “Te l’ho detto. Ben è morto”.

Rey lo fissò negli occhi, specchiandovi i propri.

< Sento un brivido in me, nella Forza.

Guardarlo negli occhi è come guardare me stessa e il mio opposto allo stesso tempo > si disse.

“Lo vedremo” mormorò.


	5. Tu mi hai salvato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Ben e Rey.  
La luce alla fine del tunnel.

Tu mi hai salvato

Rey si stese a faccia in su e allungò la mano, lo spirito jedi di Kylo l’afferrò nella propria.

La figura di lui era completamente blu, tra il luminescente e il trasparente.

“Sai, ho visto la luce in fondo al tunnel. Credevo di essere morta, anzi sono certa di esserlo stata” sussurrò la ragazza.

Ren rispose: “Ho scambiato la mia vita con la tua. La Forza l’ha sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così”.

“Perché mi hai salvato?” gemette la ragazza.

“Perché tu hai salvato me. Grazie a te ho trovato la pace, come mio nonno Anakin.

Ora sono un tutt’uno con la Forza e gli altri jedi” rispose Ben.

[110].


	6. La morte di Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: - Star Wars, Ben/Rey: “I should really want the best for you | But you know I got to tell the truth | And I hate to see you happy without me” (Happy Without Me - Monsta X)

La morte di Ben

Ben strinse le mani di Rey nelle proprie.

“Tu… Tu mi hai salvato…” sussurrò Rey. Lo abbracciò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e le gote in fiamme.

Ben tremava.

< Come posso dirti che ti ho donato la mia vita? Che presto arriverà di nuovo il momento del distacco e che questa volta sarà eterno?

Sono così stupido ad essere triste. Dovrei solo desiderare il meglio per te.

Però la verità è che una parte di me non vorrebbe vederti felice senza di me.

No, devo lasciare andare ogni tipo di odio. Essere libero da ogni emozione, come avrei sempre dovuto essere. Come mi hai insegnato tu >.

Le sorrise.

Rey sorrise a sua volta, Ben crollò a terra, spegnendosi.

“No!” gridò Rey, sgranando gli occhi.


	7. Incapacità di odiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di T.D.: Reylo. Si costringe ad odiarlo anche se il cuore le dice tutt'altro

Incapacità di odiare

< Io devo odiarlo! Devo!

Non dovrebbe essere così complicato > pensò Rey, camminando avanti e indietro.

I versi dei Porg risuonavano tutt’intorno, rimbombandogli nella testa.

La giovane raggiunse una roccia umida ai bordi della scogliera e tornò indietro, raggiungendo fino alle casette di pietra.

< Lui è così borioso, antipatico, pieno di sé. Ha degli attacchi d’ira degni di un bambino di cinque anni che fa i capricci >.

“No, sto sminuendo il suo essere malvagio.

Ha ucciso suo padre! Dannazione, mi ha portato via Han!” gridò con voce roca.

< Perché il mio cuore non collabora? Perché non riesco ad odiarlo come dovrei? >.

Fece roteare il bastone e lo lanciò, riprendendolo al volo.

Diversi Porg scapparono via urlando terrorizzati, sbattendo le loro piccole ali.


	8. Legami proibiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di A.P. Efp: BenSolo/Rey AU in cui sono entrambi addestrati per diventare Jedi. "Se conoscessi un modo per amarti che non contrastasse il codice, lo farei"

Legami probiti

Ben si sfilò il casco che gli copriva gli occhi e lo posò sul tavolinetto, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Lo sai che quello è un esercizio che facevamo da bambini? Credevo fossi un allievo un po’ più avanzato” si sentì apostrofare.

Si voltò e fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Sei già uscita dalla foresta, Rey? Di solito ci resti delle ore” le fece notare.

Rey ridacchiò, addentando una mela.

“Non sono la sola. Abbiamo entrambi una… Come la chiama il maestro? Ah, sì. ‘Forza bruta’ da controllare”.

< Perché dire che entrambi siamo jedi grigi che sentono il richiamo sia della luce che del Lato Oscuro è troppo esplicito. Alle volte trovo mio zio parecchio ipocrita.

Soprattutto da quando si è fatto un vecchio gufo > pensò.

“Fare questo esercizio di quando eravamo piccoli mi rilassa. Non è qualcosa di complicato e posso al contempo sentire i miei pensieri.

Rey… Riguardo a quello che ti ho detto ieri…” esalò.

Rey strinse le labbra, abbassando il capo.

“Lo sai. Nessun attaccamento.

Anche se…”. Si guardò intorno preoccupata. “… Ci amiamo”.

Ben annuì, rispondendole: “Lo so. Rispetto la tua scelta di rimanere ligi alle regole.

Solo che è così difficili. Noi condividiamo una sola forza, una sola anima”.

< Due entità, due corpi, ma un’unica realtà. Sembra che nessuno capisca la nostra situazione > pensò Rey.

"Se conoscessi un modo per amarti che non contrastasse il codice, lo farei" ammise.

Ben fece un sorriso tirato.

“Anch’io”.


End file.
